


Lost in the snow

by GoSora



Series: Gendrya One shot AU style [10]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoSora/pseuds/GoSora
Summary: So what happens when Gendry gets lost in a snowstorm and he meets his first love again? Set five years after events that looks and sounds like the long night.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: Gendrya One shot AU style [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395331
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	1. Lost in the snow: The lost boy

Lost in the snow

Being a Ranger in the large parks in the North was Arya's favourite job. She had been working part time there since she was sixteen and was now twenty-three. Man how time flies. 

She was just arriving at the office with her /giant/ wolf Nymeria when Jon came running out.

“Who the hell got lost today?” she asked and looked around. It was the middle of winter and well... A storm had just hit two hours ago, so chances were if anyone was out there they might not be able to find them. 

“Theon has this guy noted down as “strong southern boy”. He left one hour before the storm hit and well...” Jon looked at her and then at Nymeria who was already sniffing the air.

“Get my kit and I'll see if I can find him before he dies out there, but does /no one/ ever watch the weather forecast?” she asked and Jon shrugged. 

“Southerners,” they both said at the same time before Jon walked back in and Arya walked back to her car to get some extra food packs. 

Returning Jon had her bag and a small sledge ready for Nymeria. Getting her into the harness was easy, she was such a good girl. Then she hugged Jon and went out looking for a man lost in the snow. 

Following the trails she walked and let Nymeria run ahead. The perk of growing up here was that she, pretty much, knew where she was without being able to see more than a few trees. The storm was bad but she still had a sense of where they were and she knew some of the spots that people would usually try and see, so she took a route that would lead right by quite a few of them. Whistling once she heard a howl close by. 

“Go find him girl!” she yelled and then she heard a bark as a response.

They were around an hour into the search when she heard the deep howl that was the indication that Nymeria had found someone. Following the howl she tried to prepare herself. 

She had seen her fair share of dead people before. Some people used this place to end their own life because of how remote some places of the forest was and others, like southern boy, got lost and froze to death before they could be located. Others, and this was the largest group, never even told them, the rangers, that they were walking out into the park and thus they were found, dead and decomposing, in the spring.

Walking as fast as she could through the snow she got close and then she saw Nymeria. She did what she had been taught, she was covering the person with her body to keep what body heat they had. Moving over she looked at him. He was large... Yet why was his shape familiar? She didn't really know anyone from the south... Or did she...

She snapped and then pointed, making Nymeria move and then she saw his face.

Gendry...

She rushed over and removed her gloves. Checking his pulse it was there and it was strong. He was still relatively warm and most importantly, he didn't seem to have any frostbite yet, but he was unconscious. 

Taking out her GPS and her map she made sure she knew where the nearest cabin was located and then she untied the small sledge from Nymeria.

“Go girl. Find meat and bring it back,” she commanded, knowing her hunting buddy was smart enough to understand this. Nymeria and her had been hunting together for years and sharing was never an issue, as Arya removed the tough skin for Nymeria and usually didn't eat to much of the meat. But back to the task at hand.

Nymeria ran and then Arya rolled Gendry over on his side, placing a blanket under him. Turning him back she used this blanket to get him up into the sledge and then she took her bag on her back and tied the sledge to herself before she started to walk slowly. 

She knew it would be faster with Nymeria but they needed food and well, it was winter so it would take Nymeria longer to locate some meat so it would be better to give her a head start. 

Reaching the cabin took thirty minutes but she was lucky as the snow had nearly reached the door so she could use the sledge all the way to the door. Using the blanket the rest of the way she dragged him inside, swearing a bit over the fact that he was a giant. 

Five years. It had been five years since she had seen him. Five years since they had flirted and he had proposed after they had slept together. But she had been eighteen and she hadn't been ready for serious commitment. Not back then. Not even with him. 

He had been the perfect guy. They had known each other for years, but school and circumstance had separated them for a good while and then they had randomly meet up and well. To say it was an instant connection would be the understatement of the year. It had been a week where they went from zero to a marriage proposal and well to her running away.

And here he was. Looking the same as last she saw him and yet... Seven hells...

Anyway, while she was thinking and remembering she started a fire and found two pots that she checked for dirt and dust before she filled them both with fresh white snow. That and a bucket. She then found all the blankets she had and a large fur and a few extra blankets that was locket up in the cabin. Shaking them out she placed the fur in front of the fire. Then she moved Gendry there.

She unpacked what she needed and placed everything in order before she started by removing his gloves and shoes. His fingers were white, but no shade of blue. Good. He was wearing a few layers of socks but when she finally reached his feet they were the same colour as his hands. 

She then removed her own jacket and her extra layer of pants. Sitting down again she started to peal off his layers slowly. Starting with his upper body she removed everything and covered him up before she could have a good long look at him. Moving on to his lower half she did let him keep his boxers on but the rest was placed in a neat pile next to the fire. Well, everything except the outer layer and socks. Those were hung up so they could dry.

She then got undressed herself. Keeping her panties and tank top on but ditching the bra because well... It was annoying. 

Climbing down under the covers to Gendry she placed herself on top of him. This way she could move quickly if needed and also get to all the things, while still warming him up.

Laying on top of him she took his hands and moved them so they rested on her back, placing them under her shirt to give him the best chance at heating up she could. Her cheek was resting over his heart and she simply listened to his heartbeat as she waited for him to warm up and wake up. 

While she waited she couldn't help but notice how toned he had become. He had been fit years ago, and had been a good looking teen but this was ridiculous. How does one just become better looking as time passes? 

That was one of the thoughts she had as she was starting to freeze because of how cold he was, but that meant he was starting to warm up. 

She felt his body start to twitch and then she looked up as his eyelashes started to flutter. 

And that was when nerves hit her. What the hell was she gonna say? How was she gonna explain this? Hey, sorry we are nearly naked together, but you were sorta dying and now you are not, but you are stuck with me till you are all warm again... Yeah that sounded bad even in her mind. 

And then...

He had just wanted to go for a walk. Simple as that. He had been in the North for work or rather to learn. Travelling all of the kingdoms as a handyman and blacksmith, seeing the country as he went, he had arrived in Winter Town a week ago. He was staying at the inn, paying for his room by being staff when they needed someone and well, they needed someone a lot. Anyway he had gotten a day off and so he wanted to go for a walk.

He had walked to the office where he had meet a guy who noted him down and well, judged him and then he had walked... But he had not checked the weather and then the Storm had hit. He could not see the track and had no clue what way he was supposed to go and well... He did try to keep moving. 

His fingers and toes were the first to feel numb and then that sensation spread to his hands and writs. The rest of his feet and his ankles were next and once he couldn't feel his feet at all he had fallen... He must have been one and a half hour in to his walk at this point. Holding on for a while longer or rather nearly an hour longer he felt it as his lower leg went cold and numb while the same happened to his arms and then he passed out. 

He thought he had been dreaming when he felt something warm and heard a voice... A voice he knew... Arya... Seven hells. 

He was in and out of it as he was moved and then he had felt hot hands against his cold skin. The sensation of a warm body being gently placed on top of his was strange, because his frozen limbs didn't feel like his anymore, but it helped. He felt it the second she was on his chest. And then she placed his freezing hands against the small of her back. 

He knew he shouldn't be worried but he was getting worried... She was getting cold heating him up and all he could really do was breath and try to wake up. 

Finally regaining a little control he blinked and the focused and he had been right, it was her. Arya. The one that got away because he pushed to hard to fast...

He couldn't really move so he just remained still as he watched her look back at him and then... Did she blush? She did... Arya Stark blushed and hide her face in his chest. What the actual fuck...

Trying to move his hands he could feel and control everything elbow and up so he was just trying not to be creepy yet to be comforting and well, he was failing. Like failing big time, but he did start to feel pain in his lower arms and hands and that could be a good thing, right?

“Hey,” she said and he wanted to say something stupid like: Sup. But his brain was apparently a mess so he repeated Hey back to her. Great, good, perfect. So /original/!

He then felt her move around and grab his hands, or what must be his hands. He really couldn't tell if it was his hands or what at this point. But it looked like it was his hands... She covered his chest with blankets and he noticed he was covered in two sections of blankets. One that was covering his upper body and one that was covering his lower body.

Wait was he naked or was he wearing his boxers? No, for real, he had no clue... She was sitting on his stomach and was wearing a shirt or top... And underwear, so he would be wearing boxers right? Not that it really mattered, she had seen it all before, but still. 

She was still holding his arm in hers, one of them. The other had been placed on his chest for now. And then she started to massage it from the elbow and down to his finger tips.

“You do know that you are lucky right? You could have lost a finger or a foot, maybe even your life,” she noted as she worked on his arm and he slowly started to regain some control. She did switch between the arms every few minutes while she did this.

“I had no idea a storm was about to hit... But what are you doing here?” he asked and she shook her head slowly.

“Place your hands on my back while I try to wake your legs. Can't have to much cold blood rush to your heart at once, yet we need to get your temperature up. And I work here. I am a ranger. Have been for four years I think... Nymeria and I save idiots like you,” she said and turned around, bending his one knee and placing his other leg over it? He really didn't have a clue. Anyway she massaged his lower legs as well as he placed his hands on her lower back. 

“A park ranger? That makes sense. That makes a lot of sense. And yeah, I am an idiot for this, but have you saved many /like this/?”

She looked over her shoulder at him and shook her head again. 

“Really now. You have been awake for what? Two minutes and you are already jealous of the dead. I have not done /this/ to anyone before. Sharing body heat is personal for me and as a female I need to be careful. Some men would take advantage or see this as an open invitation,” she explained and he nodded.

“But I'm not a man?” he had to ask and tease her and well, he felt the punch to his mid thigh.

“Did you feel that? Good! Also course you are a man, but I know you. You wouldn't do anything to me, not really. You would at most cuddle me and then propose again,” 

He huffed but she was right. He wasn't really the bad guy type of person and he would /never/ touch her without permission.

“Prove me wrong then,” she said and turned around again, staring down at him. 

His brain went all over the place but then his body took over. He had somewhat control over his arms and his hands so he focused or rather his body did and he reached up for her and then pulled her down. Turning over so she was closest to the fire he made her turn around as well till she was his little spoon and he then kissed the top of her head.

“See, told you. You are a soft man,” he could hear that she was smiling, so he brushed his lips against her neck, right behind her ear. 

What the hell was he trying to do? It wasn't because she wasn't already being distracted by him in general but this. By the God's. Luckily a howl was heard and she jumped up. He looked up at her like he had done something wrong.

“I just have to get my jacket and boots and get the meat that Nymeria has brought home so we can have something to eat today and tomorrow before we walk home. It wasn't what you just did, trust me. I would have slapped you or stopped you if I wasn't okay with it,” she said as she grabbed /his/ jacket and her boots before she pulled the blankets over him and then opened the door. Nymeria came inside with a large, but skinny deer.

Looking it over she quickly looked at the water that was standing next to the fire and then placed the bucket over against the wall. Nymeria walked over and emptied the entire thing as Arya grabbed her old and trusted dagger. Gendry had turned to watch as she skinned the deer. Cutting with precision she got the skin and then she took and grabbed a upper thigh and some a two other good cuts before she dragged the rest out. Nymeria followed her food and wagged her tail before Arya closed the door. 

Taking the thigh she cut it into small strips and hung them up with some wire in the fire place where they could dry out. And then she took the rest of the thigh and bone and put it into one of the pots of water.

Putting it over the fire she looked through what she had to spice it up with and she found a few things. She didn't have potatoes, but she did have pasta and well, they did have another pot they could use.

So she poured some of the clean water into water bottles and then she handed one to Gendry. Walking outside with the deer skin she had gathered it and tied it up tightly before she hung it up outside so that the small scraps of meat that was still on it wouldn't start to smell. 

Looking over she saw Gendry had decided that he was gonna sit up. He was still covered in the ton of blankets that she had wrapped around him so she wasn't gonna yell at him. Rather she walked over to him, dropped the shoes on the way and hung up the jacket again before he moved the blankets that covered his legs and then he made space for her. 

Sitting down she felt his arm wrap around her and she leaned into his touch, wondering why this wasn't more awkward. And at the same time being happy because it was just this. Just normal and yet.

“But why are you in the North?” she had to ask.

“I am here for work basically. I am a blacksmith and handyman so I have been travelling for quite a while to learn and then I ended up here for some reason. It wasn't really the plan to meet you but now that we are here I'm not gonna complain,” he explained and she nodded slowly. 

“So you have just been working then?”

“Pretty much, yeah. I mean who needs a social life when you can make metal sing,” 

Shaking her head she sighed. 

“What about you? What did you do before you returned here?” he asked and she wondered what to say for just a few seconds. 

“I ran... And found a girl I liked. Dated her for like a year before returning here and then I have been doing what you have been doing: working. That and Nymeria has had a few sets of puppies so had to keep track on that for a while,” she said and waited for the reaction. 

“So you like girls and boys... Bi?” he asked sounding curious. 

“Yeah, I am Bi, but you know what that is?”

“I'm not /that/ old, so yes, I know what Bi means,” 

She turned to look at him, still not sure what he felt about that whole coming out thing.

“But you are cool with it?” 

“I mean, it doesn't take away from what we had five years ago so yeah. Also it doesn't take away from the fact that you just saved my life and that I have you right here in my arms now,” he pointed out and she signed but tried not to show that she had been worried about him figuring out. 

Hugging her closer she knew he had noticed and she turned around to look into the fire again while placing a hand on his knee. Feeling something gently touch the top of her head she somehow felt whole in a sense. 

She had been happy with Yara, but this was as good, if not even a little bit better. Not because he was a man, but because he had been her first crush. That made sense, right? Anyway, it wasn't like she was going to tell him this.

What she was going to do was make sure he was warm and was getting water and food for now. So she took his hand again and started to massage it a second time. His fingers were nearly warm at this point so she just began to play with them and then he challenged her to thumb wars.

He was stronger but she was faster and so she won a few times, but so did he. They both ended up laughing and even more entangled than they had been before they started and that had probably been the point of it all.

Knowing she had a few things she needed to do she stood up again and noticed he was looking at her. 

It wasn't because he was clingy at all, that he was looking after her, no he was just a fool in love. Yes he said it, he was not over her yet and well, it was nice having her close. Like she was right now. And so yes, he was looking at her and more specifically her ass as she got up. 

Having felt her body press against his he had a good understanding of her shape and figure and well, she hadn't changed that much since they last saw each other five years ago. She might be more skinny, but he wasn't sure of that just yet, because if she was it wasn't by a lot.

He thought about there conversation quickly and well, he wasn't to surprised that she was bi. Not to say she was the type he would expect to be into girls, but it just didn't surprise him. And he was confident enough to see that her liking girls didn't take away from them being a thing five years ago. She was still the one person he had ever truly cared about and he was still her first time. That wasn't going to change. 

Neither would the looks they had exchanged or the touches. Non of it would ever be erased. Every flirty comment and small eyebrow movement that she had ever made was still carved into his heart. They were there with the memories of their teen years where she had been a royal pain in the ass to say the least, yet now he just smiled as he remembered all the shit she had gotten him into.

Anyway, back to reality. She was stirring the food and then she opened the door as a small huff was heard from the outside. That and she gathered more snow in the bucket and placed it next to the fire to melt it. 

Nymeria came inside and walked over to him, looking at him before she laid down and placed her heavy head where Arya had been sitting. He hesitated for a second to long and she glared at him, before he petted her and scratched her behind her ears. He heard her tail flop on the ground as she wagged it and saw Arya look at them and then smile as she started to cook some pasta? Yes, it looked like pasta. 

She then grabbed another blanket and he started to wonder just how many blankets she had with her... He was wearing quite a few and she had one... He almost didn't want to count so he didn't start, he just watched as she cooked and then he saw her make a silent command to Nymeria as the food was ready. Removing the pots from the fire she somehow managed to plate up every bit of pasta and throw the water out the back of the hut. 

He felt sorta useless as he just sat there and watched while she got some of her magic meat stew and put it over the pasta, before she walked over with the large plate and two forks.

“It is kinda annoying to wash up in snow so,” she said even if he nearly called bullshit because well, he could have done the dishes. 

But sharing a plate was nothing really. They had done so many things that was more intimate than this so he just took the fork and tasted the food. 

“And you made this out of what? Have you started to do magic or something?” it was really good. She might not have a ton to work with but her seasoning was on point and it was pretty darn good.

“Nah, I just know what herbs to use with what meat my girl usually bring home. That is basically it,” she said as she watched him eat. He stopped for a second and looked at her before he made a fork and reached it over to her, proving once and for all that you can be practical and romantic at the same time. 

She looked at the fork and then realized why he was doing it. He saw the light in her eyes and then she ate the food. 

Covering her mouth as she chewed she filled her fork and he smiled.

“I'm sorry, I can eat by myself, but...”

“But you have a lot of things on your mind?” he said and she nodded as she took another bite. Eating while chatting a little more he realized he was still just sitting in his boxers... He hadn't really thought about the fact that they were both not really wearing anything, even if it would usually be something people noticed right away.

But then again, they were not most people and they were in fact in a hut in the middle of the forest in a snow storm so it wasn't like anyone was going to come and ruin this moment for them. 

When they had finished the food he took initiative and stood up, grabbed his jacket and boots and basically stuck his head and upper body outside to wash or rather rinse the left over food off the plate and clean the forks, while Arya placed the stew in a hay box on the outside where animals couldn't reach it. 

Meeting back up in front of the fire Arya arranged the blankets so they were normal again and he sat down on the fur, yawning. Looking up at her she seemed tired as well and so he just laid down and patted the spot next to himself. 

“Give me a few,” she said and then he watched as she put more wood on the fire and packed some of the things away before she found one more fur, that she placed at his feet.

“Pull that over us when the blankets are up. The fire will keep going for a while but when that dies we only have this and each other. And that is why we don't recommend that anyone walks alone in the forest,” she said and he nodded. 

“Well, if I hadn't been stupid I wouldn't have meet you again,” he pointed out as she laid down next to him and then he reached down and grabbed the blankets, pulling them up before he covered them in the fur.

“And you are happy about meeting me?” 

“Yes. I mean I wasn't actively looking for you because I thought you had moved on and well, I didn't want to disturb what was going on in your life,” he looked over her and into the flames. He had missed her, a lot, but he just didn't know how fare he could push this. Last time he had been turned down and well, she had been right. He had proposed to her when he knew she was a free spirit. But he had just wanted to do what was right and he loved her then as he loves her now but his timing had just been wrong. Like so wrong.

Noticing her again she was still facing him and well looking at him, but the room was to dark for him to see shit, making him worried about what look she was sending him. Feeling a light touch as small and soft fingers danced over his chest he tried to breath normally. Feeling her hand find his she moved his hand over her and around her and placing it on her back. She was moving closer to him as she did this, close enough for her to wrap her knee over his hip and entangle them more than they had been before. 

“I did try and move on, but I never forgot my first love,” she whispered and he had to look down at her and then he noticed how close her face was. Doing something he knew he was going to regret later he placed an arm under her head, knowing very well that his arm would be numb the next day, but it was worth it, she was worth it. 

She nuzzled her head in under his chin and he placed his lips on top of her head as his arm that was around her back pulled her closer. And then he started to hum. Maybe it was because of how happy he was or how comfortable he was. Either way he was humming up a storm and by that he meant he was humming quietly till she fell asleep, holding on to him as she did so.

He was in what was best described as heaven. Entangled with the woman he loved in a hut with no one around and just yeah. Life was good for him even if he had nearly died just a few hours earlier. And with that on his mind he fell asleep. 

Waking up a few hours later he felt a little cold, so he shifted them around under the furs. The fire had gone out and a little light were coming in through the windows as the sun was getting up. Untangling Arya so he, the frozen one, could keep her warm took a minute or two but when he was free he managed to curl around her and basically become her big spoon, even if they were laying in a ball shape.

She did wake up or somewhat wake up and had stopped for a second, becoming stiff till she must have realized that she was safe. He heard her yawn and felt her arms wrap around his arms that was placed around her midsection, before she snuggled closer to him. 

“Told you it would get cold,” she whispered and he could see her breath in the air.

“Yet you are still warm and toasty,” he noted and he knew she cracked a smile.

“But do you know what people in the north do in the cold?”

Getting a little confused she moved again, so her face was turned to him. 

“What?” he asked and then he saw her eyebrow. Wait, was she saying what he thought she was? And was it a suggestion, a demand or simply a statement? 

He looked a bit confused by her suggestion so she moved her face closer to his and then.

“Arya, I...” her lips stopped what ever he was about to say as she kissed him. She had had most of the night to think about this, him, them, all of it, and in the end she knew what she wanted and well, she was going to try and get it. 

She had been crushing on Gendry since she was twelve, more or less. The crush had never really stopped... There had been periods were she was more in love with him and periods where he was just this first love ghost that she liked to keep around, but there was never a time where she didn't love him. And that been the reason she had broken up with Yara, because she knew she could never truly give her everything. Her heart belonged to another and even if the proposal last time had thrown her off, she was willing to give this another try. 

And that was why she was raising her left eyebrow and leaning in, that was why she tested the waters with a soft kiss and that was why she shifted as he kissed her back. 

His hands were around her body but hers, well hers went for the bottom edge of her top and then she pulled back just enough so she could get it over her head. Leaning back in she, who had needed to be in control last time, laid down on her back and encouraged him to take control on this, their second time together.

He was still being the gentle man she remembered from five years ago, going slow but showering her with attention and affection and she did her very best to be as good of a sparing partner in this as she could. Kisses were exchanged, gentle touches were left all over both of their bodies and shivers were felt. Shivers that came from the pleasures and thrills they shared. 

Catching her breath she rested under his hot body. It was true, a good time under the furs could really warm you up and well, she was both warm but also happy and determined not to let him do or say something stupid again. 

“Is it now that I should pull a ring out of a secret pocket and propose?” he whispered, probably to break any tension and then she felt his body shake a little as he laughed, but she just looked at him, taking this serious. 

“Well, you could try. Can't really leave you out here alone,” she whispered back.

“But I would suggest dating me first, even if that doesn't really seem to be your style...” she looked at him as she said that last part and he pulled back so he could look at her properly. She looked back at his face, remaining calm or trying to remain calm while her heart was beating so fast that she nearly passed out. 

She then felt his hand reach up and being placed right under her breast on her left side and she knew he knew just how fast her heart was beating. Closing her eyes she waited for him to respond in any way.

Feeling his breath on her lips again she took a deep breath just in time before he was over her again, but the difference was this time there was noting more than a few touches and of course a lot of lip locking. 

Pushing him up a little she may or may not have giggled... Anyway...

“You never gave me a proper answer,” she said and he looked down at her, before he laid down next to her. She followed him with her eyes and he smiled.

“Do you wanna date me? Can we make it less of dating and more of just being together till we die because I am completely on board with that,” he replied and well, this made her laugh. 

“I mean, you better put a ring on it at some point. I'm not eighteen anymore and I did see the world with Yara or parts of it at least,”

“Wait, hold on a second. So let me get this right, you want me to propose again?” he looked a bit confused and she shrugged. 

“I mean I wont say no if you did,” she admitted and then he stood up, the cold not even affecting him as he found his jacket and then he dug through a pocket before he found something. 

Putting some wood in the fireplace he was faster at starting a fire than her, dang. And then he returned below the blankets to her, holding something in his closed fist, as he remained seated right next to her. 

“Arya Stark. All I really know, right now, is that I love you. I have always loved you and I will love you till my last breath. I would ask you for your hand but right now I think I know the answer so I'm going to ask Nymeria, since she will have to like me as well,” and then they both cracked up laughing while Nymeria looked over at them like they were mad. 

“Come here girl,” she called out and the large wolf got up and stretched before she walked over and licked her face.

“Nymeria, do we wanna keep this one, yes or no?” she asked her trusted wolf, who sniffed him and then she laid down next to them, her belly up. 

“Okay then. Belly up means she submits, you are now higher ranked in the pack than her, because you are basically my mate. Now we just have to get you approved by Shireen,” sitting up she pulled the blankets around her as the heat from the fire started to warm the room. Scratching Nymeria she felt rough hands take hers. 

Slowly looking up at Gendry she couldn't help but smile. 

“I have no clue what Shireen you are talking about but I made this one after you rejected me and well,” she felt something slide op her finger and then he removed his hands. 

“It is old school castle forged steel with a small shard of Dragon glass from an old arrow head I found last I was here. I even forged it in the old forges here. The metal was from some old chainmail that was found at a dig in Kings Landing under the Red Keep. A few of the rings were crushed and I was lucky enough to be there when they were about to throw them out so,” he said and she looked at it closely. 

“Shireen is my teenage wolf. I heard what happened to your cousin. Dying in a fire is just gruesome. I read about it, in detail, for the first time six months ago and well, on that day Nymeria gave birth to four pups, three boys and one girl. One single girl. I don't know why but I just felt like she was special. She was the smallest and her colouring is dark one one side and light on the other so I kept her and named her Shireen. So she is the last one you need to impress. But this ring. It is beautiful and it fits me perfectly,” leaning over she kissed his cheek and he smiled back at her. 

“But you really named a wolf after my cousin?” 

“Yes. Yes I did and she is at home, right now. At home and waiting for us to return, and well, Theon, Jon and the rest also waits on news. But I guess you survived,” she raised her left eyebrow again and he shook his head. 

“I don't know, did I survive?” and then she stopped him.

“Say that it feels like a dream and you won't have your socks on when we walk home,” she said and then found her underwear, that was on the floor with his boxers.

“Now, lets eat and then go home. Also we probably need to pick up your things, right?” handing him his clothes she got dressed in her inner layers and then went to let Nymeria out while she got some fresh snow and the food. 

He laughed as he got dressed and then put more wood on the fire. Looking at the mess that was the fur and blanket situation he started to just fold everything up, knowing it all would need a good wash before anyone slept in them again. Yeah, sorry not sorry. Also they were still young and it wasn't really his fault. 

Anyway, she came back and water was put over again, but this time she put rice in the stew, before he was handed a piece of dried meat. Chewing on that he sat on his jacket and was then joined by his fiancée... Yes, he still couldn't believe that that was real, but the ring he had been carrying around for five years had finally found its home. 

“Question time, not that I'm complaining, but I just, I felt your ribs and last time I didn't,” he said and she looked up at him. 

“I just think I lost the last of my baby fat if I have to be honest,” she shrugged before she leaned up against him and he just wraps his arm around her as they sat by the fire. Holding up her hand he saw her looking at the ring again and he then reached out and took her hand in his, interlocking their fingers. 

“This was how I knew what size to make. I remembered how your hand felt in mine and then I tested the ring sizing molds out and guess I just happens to remember everything about you in great detail,” he explained and she shook her head.

“Be careful, people might think you are falling for me if you keep talking like that,” she said and then they both laughed.

“No, but on a serious note, I love this, and you and don't you dare get lost in another snowstorm, okay?”

“I promise that I will only get lost with you,” he looked down at her and she shook her head again. 

“You are hopeless aren't you?”

“I'm just being realistic. This place is huge so. Also, rewind to when we were still not wearing anything,” 

“It is called being /naked/ Gendry, get used to the term, we might have to /get naked/ when we come home and take a bath,”

He snapped his fingers to get her attention and then noticed she looked at his hand.

“Not my hand, you are talking about home. /Your/ home I presume,”

She grabbed his leg just above his knee, squeezing him. 

“/Our/ home. It is basically just a small house that is on my parents lands. It is super old but warm and well, nice. But you put a ring on me so can't really have my fiancée paying for his room when I have a perfectly fine bed with plenty of room for you in it,”

“So you are fine with this part as well?” he had to ask, because he was still finding this whole thing hard to believe.

“Yes. I have had four years to regret what happened back then. Four years where I have thought about what to say or do and then you just nearly die here...” she shook her head for a third time in five minutes and he shrugged. 

“At least it will be a great story to tell everyone later,” he noted. 

She laughed and that made him laugh.

“True. Can't wait till we have to tell people how this happened. You proposed to me but asked my wolf. That was a clever and a fun move,” she pointed out when they were able to breath again. 

“And I ran around with the ring in my pocket or around my neck for five years, never dreaming that I would ever be able to place it on your finger. But I guess I know what I need to make next,”

“Wedding bands?”

And then he nodded. He was already thinking of ways to get old steel again, so it would match her ring. And maybe some more dragon glass. 

“Does your father still have the forge or has he changed that part of the old castle?” he asked and she turned to look at him, before she looked as if she had an idea. He raised an eyebrow and she just got up and stirred the food while making sure there was some hot water. For what he had no clue.

“The forge and that old part of the castle, well he wants to renovate it and turn it into a living museum. You were always good with your hands and well, you are a blacksmith, maybe?” she said as she turned to face him and now he got it. 

“That would be perfect. I will have to research and get some smarter people to help out but I can pretty much do all the lifting and fixing as long as I am shown the right technique that fits the period. We have to be accurate you know,” this was exiting. He had always loved to make things and he always felt like so much could be learned by looking back so if Eddard would allow him he would be happy to work on fixing the entire castle and maybe.

“Okay, I don't have the job yet, but here is an idea. Film it and make it into a project. Make the renovation into a project that can be followed where people can learn and comment on it,” she had grabbed a small bag from her bag and then she added something to two cups... Could it be... She added water and then the smell of coffee spread. 

“Sansa will probably love that, since it will create buzz around Winterfell. She is the wizard who runs most of our tourism sites and basically gets everyone to come here. She does wanna turn the whole place into a spa, but the rest of us are all against it,” she said as she handed him a cup and then plated the stew with rice up, again only one plate and this time two spoons and not forks. Grabbing his spoon he slowly started to eat as he looked at her, while she sat down opposite of him on his jacket. 

“I say keep the place as it always has been and fix or rebuild it in the same style with the same techniques as they would originally have used. But I'm also a sucker for history and your old home has that,” he sipped the coffee and smiled. He was beyond happy right now as he was just here with Arya and he had coffee and well, life was pretty good. 

“Guess I'll have to convince my father to hire you then, luckily I have him wrapped around my finger so you might be able to start as earl as next week,” 

Eating and drinking the coffee they went over a few more random details about the castle and the history of the place. He heard of the crypt and the story of that one time everyone came back to life. Another subject that came up was the fact that the entire place was build on hot springs and how there was plenty spread out in courtyards around the castle. 

By the end of the meal they had already planned a small trip to one of those smaller ponds and well, a proper date. They had never really been on one so they decided they would have to try some of the most cliché dates that only really happen in movies and on TV. 

Both had gotten up as the last bite had been eaten and he had given her a quick kiss before he had taken the dishes and done them while she packed the last few things up and got the dried meat bagged after giving him another peace.

They then got the outer layer on and opened the door. Nymeria was waiting outside, looking up at them both before he watched Arya get her in the harness and then grab the frozen deer skin. 

Walking to the Rangers office was done without much conversation, till she turned and faced him. 

“Theon is probably at work... How about you wait in the car with Nymeria while I try and see just how fast I can get in and out of there?” she had asked and he saw no reason why not. 

Reaching said car she packed the few things she needed in the back before Nymeria took the back seats and he was handled the keys.

“I'll be back as soon as I can,” she said as she handed him the keys and he nodded at the building. Shit. 

Walking over she stood outside the door for a second to long before she walked inside and there he was, Theon. He raised an eyebrow as she stepped in with a skin in her arms.

“Guess you at least have that, but did you find the dude?” he asked and she nodded. 

“He is safe, I'm driving him back home now and then I'm taking the rest of the week off,” she really tried hard to get out of it but she heard gum pop and knew he wasn't done with her just yet. 

“You are driving him back home. Where is home? That and taking time off, are you sick?” Theon had already walked over to look at her and then he took her hand. The ring was hidden under a thin glove and a think skin glove but he still noticed and pulled off her gloves. 

“Well, what do we have here. A ring. And that finger. Tell me who he is or I will spread a rumour that you kissed me,” 

Could she kill Theon? No? Why? Because her sister loved the ass, well, fuck it. 

“Gendry, it is Gendry. Now I kinda have to get back to him so can I have my hand back or?” she asked as she tried to pull her hand away from him. 

“Gendry, that dude who proposed? And now you have this and OMG, you said fucking yes... Seven hells...” and that was the first and last time she had made Theon react like that. 

“Yes, I did say yes, now give me back my hand or I will slap you,” the ass did usually have more respect for her than this but not today apparently. 

“One last question. What did he have to do to make you say yes?”

“Breath? Have a ring? I don't know. Be him?” all true and simple answers. 

“So no sexy time or anything? Boring!” he declared and she shook her head. 

“I'm not telling you what I have or haven't done with Gendry. That is between him and I you perv, now I need to get home to Shireen and check on her,” 

“Sure, tell yourself you are going home because of your wolfs, when you are really just going to go get a hot bath with your new hot boy toy. But let me do something nice for ya. I am gonna order food that will be delivered in lets say, two, no three hours. Let me see. Yes, yes, hmm, that sounds good and time for delivery, hmm, credit card info and address on auto and Done!” Theon moved from her and grabbed his phone as he quickly ordered food out of the blue. 

She just looked at him and blinked while he waved her away.

“Go fuck your butcher or whatever he is,” he said and she was just done.

“He is a blacksmith and I am not gonna fuck him,” she didn't mention what had happened earlier, because well, it was non of his damn business, but she was happy to leave. Heading straight for the car she saw Gendry and Nymeria through the window.

Walking just a little faster she jumped in and then grabbed his face as he turned to look at her. Leaning in she kissed his stupid face and then leaned her forehead against his.

“I swear, Theon is gonna be the death of me...” she whispered and then she felt his nose gently rub against hers as he leaned in. Being a soft man he kissed her. His kiss was light and then he pulled back. She took a deep breath and then slowly turned to look at the road.

“Did you stay at the inn or?” she asked as she started the car and looked over at him, he nodded and then she noticed his hand. Palm up, fingers lightly apart. Moving her hand over his their fingers just locked together. Moving their hands she placed the back of his hand on her thigh. She still had the thick outer pants on yet she felt the weight of their hands. Keeping them like that till they reached the inn she released his hand before she parked. 

Jumping out she waited for him and then they walked in together. 

The innkeeper came running over and looked at Gendry as soon as she had closed the door.

“Lad! Where were you last night? Are you okay?” he fussed and then he noticed her and he quickly bowed. 

“M'lady,”

“Don't call her that,” Gendry quickly said before she even had the chance. She couldn't help but smile, because it had been years since he had called her that and she had told him that exact same thing. 

“Lad...” 

“Gendry is right, no need to be formal with me, I am just here to help this guy. But to answer for him he was out walking in the snowstorm and was basically saved by me,” she said and patted Gendry's shoulder while the man looked at them as Gendry smiled at her, before he turned his attention back to the innkeeper. 

“We have known each other for a while, so she has offered me to stay with her and talk to her father about me helping with the renovation of Winterfell, meaning I will have to quit my job here and move out today. We are here to get my tools and my stuff,” Gendry explained while the other man started to smile. 

“I'm sorry that I'm going to loose you, you are a hard worker, but I am happy for you Lad and you too M'lady,” the old man said and she noticed the look in his eyes, before he eyed her hand and focused on the ring.

“I see that the ring found its place,” the man said and looked at Gendry. 

He looked down at her hand where the ring was visible. Smiling as he took her hand in his he nodded.

“It did, not gonna lie, I never though it would, but here we are,” was he a fool in love? Yes, completely. But was he also sure that this was it due to their shared past? Yes. 

“Well, you both seem happy, just remember to pop in once in a while, and then I shall leave you to it. But please do remember to take your warhammer. I'm not sure anyone else can lift it except for you,” 

He saw her head turn to look up at him fast as the weapon was mentioned and he nearly laughed. 

“He has a warhammer, you have a warhammer, since when? And I wanna see it /now/,” she demanded and the innkeeper laughed as he let Gendry lead Arya to his room. 

Walking to the back they went up some stairs and ended in a hall with small rooms for the staff. He unlocked the door to his room and then nodded in the direction of his closet that was one of two pieces of furniture in the room. The other being a bed that was close to being too small for his massive frame. He saw her eyes widen as he let go of her hand and walked to pick the hammer up. Lifting it was easy, he was used to hard work and he had balanced it well, but then again he was also stronger than most men he had meet. 

She followed and reached out, spotting the stag details. 

“Your fathers house...” she whispered and then he pointed at the wolf that the Stag was chasing or was it the other way around. 

“You... I can't believe that you...” he let her freak out as she let her fingers run over the metal and felt the details of the fur on both the wolf and the stag. 

“You are really good at this...” her voice was still nothing more than a whisper as she looked up at him and he just smiled proudly at her. 

“I just had a lot of years to practise. I even managed to melt the dragon glass and use that for the eyes,” he said as he placed the hammer down and then nodded to the bed.

“But sit down and then I'll pack up what I have,” grabbing his suitcase from under the bed she sat down on it and then he opened the closet. There was nearly nothing in it. He had a little clothes, but he mostly just wore work clothes and they were in good quality so they lasted for months before he had to mend them or replace them. 

He packed that down and then got his backpack where he had his phone, laptop, chargers and personal papers in. That and anything he needed when travelling around and not have a permanent home. 

Well, till now he guess. He had not stayed anywhere longer than a year for the last five years but it wasn't because he didn't have the work or the money. He just... It just hadn't felt right till now and he had not even seen her house, but he was already feeling more at home because she would be there. 

Walking out he went to the bathroom and there he grabbed his shaving stuff and left his cheap shampoo. He could replace it easily tomorrow. 

Returning he placed the bag into his backpack and then he grabbed his toolbox and placed it on his the floor next to his other stuff.

“I do have a car, so if I pack this into my car, I can drive behind you and then we can go home?” He looks at Arya who grabs his smaller bag and the suitcase before she smiles at him. 

“I'll carry this and then you can take the heavy stuff,” she said as she exited and he just grabbed his warhammer and tools. Getting down was easy and well, finding his car was a breeze. It was large, it was old but it was a good car. It had taken him this fare and he had snow chains for it so it wasn't completely useless in the snow. 

Placing everything in the back he noticed Arya looking at it for a few extra moments. 

“What?” 

“Just checking if it is wolf safe. You never know if my old car breaks and Nymeria or Shireen need to go to the vet,” she looked at him and he nodded. She was indeed a mother of wolfs, so he shouldn't have been surprised by this. 

Hearing a loud huff they both looked over at her car, where Nymeria was looking at them and then he quickly took her hand and smiled at her. 

“Drive slowly and then I'll follow,” he said before she moved over to her car and he jumped in to his. Following her was pretty easy. She made sure he could see her at all time as they moved to the edge of town. It was near Winterfell, yet closer to the woods than the castle. There was a house and a medium sized barn, fenced in by a rock fence that had a wooden gate. She jumped out to open the gate and once he was inside he jumped out and closed the gate. 

And then he felt eyes on him. 

Slowly turning he saw a wolf, half the size of Nymeria. Her fur half dark grey and half sand or milk white. 

“SHIREEN! HERE!” he heard Arya yell as he just stood very still. The young wolf sniffed the air and then she jumped and pushed him into the snow.

And then he felt her tail wag like crazy and was licked all over his face. So many puppy kisses that he had no clue what to do so he just scratched her and laughed out loud. 

He heard foot steps come closer but was covered in a wolf so he had no way of knowing what Arya was thinking. 

She had opened the gate and hadn't really thought Shireen would just come running but then she saw the young wolf stare at Gendry and she had jumped out, demanding the wolf to come to her. 

She had no clue if Shireen would attack or just ignore him, but then she had jumped...

And now Gendry was being crushed by a giant happy pup. It was ridiculous but cute.

“Shireen, here,” she tried again, but the wolf didn't even blink. Great. 

“Shireen, here,” she heard Gendry say as he patted the ground next to him and... And Shireen quickly got of him and sat. How...

“Guess you have a wolf now... She has never done this before, I swear...” she was baffled by this sudden change in behaviour but it somehow made sense. She had always had a suspicion that wolfs had a special bond with /their/ human. She had it with Nymeria and it had happened the moment they had meet. It was the same with the rest of her siblings and their wolfs so why not him and why not now. 

Gendry had managed to get up at this point and she walked to the barn and opened one of the large doors, revealing a space that was large enough for the two cars to be parked side by side. 

Looking back at Gendry who was petting Shireen on her head she smiled and parked her car before she let Nymeria out. Gendry drove his old car in next to hers and then they grabbed his things. 

“So the barn is split into two. This is the smaller section and the larger one is behind that wall. It is basically just a giant, multilevelled dog house, with a grooming station for fall and spring so we can help with the shedding. The rest of the wolfs will come over and stay the night sometimes. If any of them is sick they also come over and then I take care of them as best as I can,” she explained and then she grabbed his backpack and walked to the house.

He had nodded and then followed. 

“How about we just get your things inside and then get your clothes to our room before we take a bath?” she suggested as she unlocked the front door. The house had originally felt to large for her but now. Now that she was walking inside with Gendry it felt better and more complete. 

The home had two bathrooms, one being a master bathroom attached to the master bedroom upstairs while the other was downstairs. In addition there was an office and two small rooms upstairs, while the downstairs held the living space with an attached kitchen, the smaller bathroom and a laundry room that could be accessed from the back door as well as the kitchen. 

They had entered through the front door and Gendry looked around while she went back and got his suitcase and then found her bags and the skins, while he got his tools. 

She saw him look around in the plain but cosy house, kept in browns and warm wood tones, yet remained pretty minimalistic in style. Mainly because she didn't want to dust off to many things. But here was a book case in the living area filled with books that was about wolfs, animals, the north, food found in the nature, survival in the forest and more along those lines. Also there was a large stone fireplace, a staple for any home in the north. 

With everything inside she hung up her jacket and placed the dirty blankets in the laundry room, knowing she could wash the next day, but for now...

She walked over to him and then showed him around downstairs. He smiled once he saw a picture of them from ten years ago was on her wall together with her family. She had not said anything, just locked fingers with him and smiled before she pulled him over to his suitcase. Grabbing his bag with her free hand he took his luggage and then she led him up the stairs.

Upstairs she showed him the office and placed his back pack there before she quickly opened the doors to the two smaller rooms and then lead him to the most important room in the home. 

/Their/ bedroom. 

She simply opened the door and let him walk in as he looked around. Again it was kept simple as the rest of the house. The bed frame was made of wood and the carvings that decorated it was forest animals... She had never really thought much of it but the stag and wolf were repeated all over... 

Blinking once she realized something. The bed had been made by his father for her aunt that had turned him down and well, died in an accident. That explained a lot...

Walking over to the closet she let go of his hand and showed him how half of it was completely empty.

“Were you expecting someone to move in?” he asked as a joke and she shook her head. 

“Not really, I just never really go shopping and well, if I need fancy clothes then Sansa or my mother will give me something and that is about it. I usually just wear the same stuff everyday. That or PJ,” she said as she grabbed some underwear and a large shirt from her half of the closet and then went to the bathroom where she turned the water on. 

Coming out she had taken of her socks and then she looked as he unpacked his things. 

For having just meet up again after not seeing each other for five years they were maybe moving fast, but she didn't care. She knew him and he knew her better than she did in some aspects. She never had to pretend when she was with him and just being around him was comfortable. 

Sansa had often said things about going on dates and not being able to fart or take a shit when with a new guy, but she could legit be sick as a dog and he would stay. He would worry but he would stay and that was what mattered. That and the fact that she would stay with him in the same situation. 

He looked at her when he was done and she walked over, slowly. Looking at his clothes she took a pair of black boxers before she looked him straight in the eyes and then lifted her left brow. 

He looked blank for just a second before she nodded to the bathroom. 

“I did ask you about a hot bath so I have been filling the tub for a few minutes. I don't know about you, but I could use a nice soak to really warm up and well just relax,” she was being serious. Also she had not really had a chance to wash up when they were in the forest so... 

Not one to wait for him to answer she walked to the bathroom, still holding his boxers in her hand, before placing them under a fresh towel before she checked the water and turned it off. Stripping down she looked around. Having both a tub and a shower was pretty practical. Washing off first to get most of the dirt and then bathing to just soak was her plan and so she stepped in and turned on the water. She had her back turned to the room and so she didn't notice him before she felt is arms wrap around her stomach and him moving in, to stand right behind her. 

This. This was why she was sure she was doing the right thing. They were both naked, like that was it, there was nothing between them, yet she knew he wouldn't do anything in this moment. She knew that the purpose of this shower wasn't to just fuck or grope or whatever. They might do that later or rather, they would do that later. But not now. Now she just grabbed her shower gel and then turned around in his arms before they washed up together. 

The shower was quite nice, they had made a mess earlier together and now they had cleaned it up together. Getting the last soap rinsed of she then turned the water off and he led the way to the tub where he climbed in first and she followed. She was sitting between his legs, back leaned up against him and well, this was what she needed.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tighter. She was right when she thought he wouldn't really do anything in this moment. He was attracted to her and he could do it, but why? He had plenty of time, so why rush it and not just enjoy the fact that she was in his arms. 

He pulled her hair over one shoulder and then pressed a kiss to the skin right behind her ear, and then she blushed? Her ears got a little pink and he just made sure his arms were fitted around her snugly. 

“What did I do?” he whispered and then he noticed her body language. She had wrapped her arms around herself and seemed a little upset or down. 

“Nothing. It is just me,” she whispered back. He leaned down and kissed her neck. 

“What ever it is, you can tell me,” he didn't want to be that nagging boyfriend, but he was her fiancée so he was going to nag just a little bit. 

“It is stupid...”

“Please?”

And then he heard a sigh. 

“I just. My body still looks like it did when I was thirteen. You don't seem to mind but it bothers me... makes me insecure...” she confessed and he shook his head. Moving his hands he gently placed them on her chest. 

“This, and I'm going to keep saying this till we are old and grey, This is just perfect. You are just perfect. Every single part of you is perfection to me and no one or nothing will change my mind. Even if your body change then it will still be perfect to me, because it is you,” he said and before he leaned over and tried to get around her. She turned her upper body and then.

A kiss on the cheek followed by one on the lips. The angle was awkward to say the least but it worked and she seemed to be in a better move as they just soaked together. 

Small talk followed. A few practical things were decided and then she turned around, so she was sitting across his legs, making kissing easier and well... They eventually got up and helped each other dry up. 

She was in her shirt and he was in a pair of sweat pants when the doorbell rang and she went over to open the door, letting the wolfs inside at the same time. 

Nymeria found a spot on the bear fur in front of the fire place he was getting ready while Shireen decided that pushing his arm or back till she got some love was the way to go. He did stop what he was doing and did scratch her, making her tail wag so much it hit Nymeria one to many time and then older wolf snapped at her pup who hide behind him. 

Arya had watched this as she came over with the food and she was dying laughing as she placed the food on the table. 

“I guess I am really a wolf dad now, huh,” he said as he tried not to laugh to much. 

“Yup, when you have to defend one wolf from the other that is when you know they trust you and love you. Guess we can't break it of now,” she said as she opened the bags of food. 

“Looks like we have pizza, pasta, soup and bread... And a salad. Not to bad, not to bad,” she placed the food on the table and then he tried to get up but he now had a wolf leaning against him.

“I think I'm stuck...” he looks up at her as she gets plates and what else they will need while he just... Stays... 

She notices and yes, she laughs a little more. 

“Shireen, could I maybe go eat?” he asked and then he got the full puppy eye... How...

“I'm going to come back, promise...” asking his wolf for permission to eat was, well odd? But Shireen finally huffed and let him go. Getting up he patted her head and then did the same with Nymeria to be a fair wolf dad and then he could walk to the table.

Eating as they talked over how to break the news to her family they decided that walking over the next day would be the best. Mainly because they didn't really wanna do it but also, it had been five years and he could sense that they both just wanted to be around one another. Just eating together, sitting together, talking, bathing, laying together. Basically anything that involved them being in the same room. 

Wanting to remain close to her he helped her with the cleaning up and then was finally able to start the fire. 

Sitting by the fire with the wolfs was nice and it gave them time to truly catch up. He had been everywhere in his old car. He had been all the way to Dorne and then had zig zagged north as he had picked up work on the road. 

He had stories about great buildings and slowly figuring out more about his father, who he had told her about last they saw each other. He also told her about how he had turned down a girl or two because of work. Not one to believe that she had managed to get him to admit that he had turned them down because they weren't her, or rather, they weren't as good or better than her. 

Flattering words that nearly had her hitting his arm just because it was too sweet. 

But he wasn't the only one who had stories. She had a tale of how she had found Yara at random in White Harbour and how they had sailed for a year, growing close fast and ending up dating for most of the year. 

Both did however know it wouldn't last and thus she returned and took a few classes and then became a ranger. Working in the woods for over three years she had been approached by a man or two but had turned them down. She had flirted with Yara when she came to visit her brother but that had stopped when her ex had brought Dany and she was happy for them both, happy that they both now had someone that was right for them. 

Talking work Gendry went and found his warhammer, letting her try and lift it she could barely movie it, that was how heavy it was, but the level of detail was astounding and she kept finding new patterns in it, before he turned her attention to her ring, that looked plain if you didn't take a closer look. But upon closer inspection there was in fact a slight pattern to the surface of the ring. Nothing to much, yet just enough to make her exited to see what he would do for their wedding bands. 

Yes she was thinking ahead. No it wasn't to soon. She had had ten years to think about this in. Ten years to crush on this blacksmith and five years to sorta regret not saying yes. 

She then talked about what she did. Keeping the animals safe and maintaining the population of animals, keeping poachers out and tourists safe. 

He did ask in to her saving him and she had to be honest with him. 

“You were a special case. I saw your face but you weren't that bad at the time. You were lucky. Your gear is good and that helped a lot, but I just... I thought maybe take him to a warm place and then just work from there. It was that or the hospital. And I chose that. Chose to warm you up myself, something I have never done before, but hey, it worked,” she said and he had moved a little closer to her, leaning over, catching her lips. 

Moving over she simply straddled him, letting one kiss end and then starting the next one till they both needed air. Moving her head she placed her lips just next to his ear. 

“I promise that I won't heat anyone up like I did with you, unless they are dying,” she whispered softly. 

“Why is that that one of the most sexy things you could say to me?” he whispered back and she smiled. 

“Because you want me all to yourself,” 

Feeling his arms wrap tightly wrap around her she smiled as she hugged him back and held him close. 

And then she felt someone large and fury lean against her and she laughed as Nymeria and Shireen had decided to join in, by walking over and press against them, sniffing their faces. 

Going out for a short walk after this she showed him the most important landmarks around their home, before they walked back home and grabbed some tea. Curling up on the couch while the wolfs were out they watched a movie or two before dinner and then walked straight to bed after that.

Exploring and slowly getting to know each other for a few hours they talked about their desires and any fantasies they might have had. Luckily they were both on the same boat for most of it and he agreed to the one thing she wanted to try. Blindfolds. Nothing to crazy, nothing to wild, yet she had just always had this idea stuck in her head and he agreed because it wasn't really harmful and didn't restrain her in the slightest. 

After that they washed up together, brushing their teeth together, making each other laugh in this process. Falling asleep was easy. She was in the arms of someone she loved dearly and had a great nights sleep.

Waking up the next morning she looked at his face before she slipped out of the bed and made her way downstairs. Walking into the kitchen she looked at what she had, and then decided a bacon omelet, bread and of course coffee. Starting the coffee maker she chopped an onion and a bell pepper before she slowly cooked them after she cooked the bacon and put that to the side. She then prepared the rest and stood at the stove, her back turned to the stair as she was busy with food prep. 

He woke up alone and a little confused. Where the hell was he? The bed felt soft and different and then. Then the scent hit him. Arya. Memories of the last two days came rushing back and he smiled as he opened his eyes. Looking around he heard a little noise from downstairs. 

Getting up he followed the noise and then a second smell hit him. Coffee... Being a slave to the stuff he walked just a little faster and then he saw the two best thing in the world. Arya and a mug of steaming hot coffee. Grabbing the mug he move over behind her and wrapped his free arm around her. 

“Morning,” she said and he simply replied with a kiss to her cheek, as he watched her take a few pieces of bacon and adding them to the pan with the eggs. He saw the toaster and the bread and then helped her before he started to try and find the things needed to set the table. 

She did try and help him but he stopped her as he wanted to try and figure this out on his own. Finding the last few things he heard a little noise at the door and went to open it, only for not one, not two, but three wolfs to come in. Nymeria and Shireen he knew, but there was a black wolf as well. A large black wolf. 

“Midnight? Is it already time boy? Is that why you are following them? To make sure she is okay?” Arya said as she greeted the dark wolf who sniffed her hands and then licked them. 

He just watched them and then she looked at him. 

“This is Midnight, Shireen's father and Nymeria's mate. He usually only comes inside when she is about to go into heat so we might have wolf pups in a few short weeks time,” she explained as Midnight found his spot next to his larger mate on the floor, while Shireen followed him and poked him with her nose. Rubbing her neck she seemed to calm down with the poking and just be happy. 

“Shireen, I need to eat, but then we are going to Winterfell. Wanna come?” sitting down he might as well just include his wolf in this since she had been fairly clingy since they meet. 

He didn't really think he would get an answer, but then she licked his face and Arya cracked up. That seemed to be a yes, but not just any yes, a loud yes. 

“Okay, then please,” he gestured to the living room where her parents were laying and she got up and walked to join them. Meaning she walked over and walked on top of both, laying in between them. 

“I have no words, she is...” he looked at Arya who was still laughing. 

“She is your problem now, dad. Guess who needs to teach his teen wolf some manners,” 

He shook his head and looked at the wolfs before he joined her at the table. 

“So are we ready to tell your family that you don't just have a boyfriend but are engaged and is living with another person?” he asked and she sipped her coffee. 

“I mean, we have to tell them at some point so why not now? Also we have to get you that job, unless you wanna become a stay at home wolf dad,”

“Oh, I'm way to hyper for that. I would get lost in the woods on day two and you would get tired of saving me after day five,” he said before he took a bite of omelet. 

“No more getting lost or I swear I'll kick your ass,”

“I am ten times stronger than you, come at me oh tiny one,” 

And then they looked at each other and cracked up again.

Finishing their breakfast they cleaned up together, walked upstairs together, got dressed together, nearly getting undressed, before they remembered what they had to do, and finally they walked downstairs together. 

Getting their shoes and jackets Shireen disturbed her parents as she jumped up and Midnight looked tired, like so tired, while Nymeria was fast asleep and ignored the shenanigans that was everything her pup did. 

Being tackled by a wolf was probably something you got used to, but he was still new to this whole, wolf dad thing, and so he had a lot to learn. Shireen tried to bite his shoe laces when he wanted to tie his shoes and she pushed him till the point where he lost his balance and fell on his ass. 

Arya laughed as Shireen sat on him and wagged her tail in his face. He did order her to move and she did so, reluctantly. And so he managed to get his shoes on and they could walk the short distance to Winterfell. 

Taking his hand she walked slowly as she tried to think of the best way to tell her mother and father about this, about them and well, about their future. They weren't kids anymore, she was 23 and he was 28. It wasn't that unusual for people their age to get married and just be together. What was unusual was the way they had gotten to this point. 

Knowing each other or rather travelling together as teens and then meeting up as young adults, only to go years without seeing each other and then. BAM. They were engaged and had moved in together and it just. 

She looked at their hands and how their fingers were woven together. 

It was /perfect/. That was what this was and what this is. Perfection. As easy as breathing.

She had not been this happy or laughed this much in years and it was all because of him. It was all because of how they worked together. 

Winterfell slowly came into view and she guided him to a hole in the wall that was around back. Walking through old courtyards and in the old parts of the castle she guided him to the place she knew he liked. 

The forges. 

Arriving she spotted something up above. Something that reflected the morning light. 

“Gendry, would you mind helping me up there?” she asked and pointed, her eyes never leaving the metal. 

He must have nodded because next thing she knew he lifted her up and she grabbed a hold of the wooden beams, climbing up. 

Once she was up there she saw it. 

“I... I think I just hit gold... You need to see this... It must have been here for hundreds of years yet... Yet it is still preserved...” she picked up a dagger that somehow fitted her hand perfectly. Pulling the blade out she touched it and then a drop of blood fell down on Gendry. 

He looked up at her, clearly worried but she was exited. 

“Look at it and tell me this isn't the dagger from the legend of the Long Night. It looks like the drawings and is clearly made of some steel that doesn't rust or degrades over time,” she said and reached the dagger down to him. 

He took one look at it and just looked gob smacked. 

“I have no... Are there more things up there?” he looked like he was loosing it and that was adorable. Him geeking out over a dagger. 

She looked around and then took off her scarf and gently placed some glass daggers on it, with some metal bits and parts. Standing up she walked around, being careful as she did this. Finding a corner where there had been a bed, she saw signs of a small family living in the space. 

“This might have been a room for a blacksmith and his family or maybe a place where the rest of the family could stay close to him, because there is what looks like fur and ventilation as well. But also lots of glass weapons and some metal weapons. A small warhammer even,” she said and gathered what she could after she had taken pictures of everything so she could show him how it had looked before he had disturbed it. 

This place, if it was remade, would be a perfect place for her to be when he worked and again, she was hit with a realization. Walking over to the edge she lowered the things in her scarf before she lowered herself down. 

“Those old legends say that it was a young Wolf who killed the Night King and that she later married a blacksmith. They stayed here, lived here and well, if they did this would be the perfect spot for her because she is in her home and close to her husband. Being close enough for him to lift her up like you just did or for her to just sit and watch him as he worked,” 

This was exiting, like truly exiting. And so was her find. 

Gendry smiled at her as he had caught her when she came down to him and then they had taken a better look at what she had found. 

“Dragon glass daggers and this looks like some good steel, that is why it is still intact and looks old but not destroyed. But this hammer head,” he took what was left of the warhammer and looked at the pieces. She watched him and then looked at what he had noticed. 

A wolf and a stag...

“Why do our houses keep following us?” she asked. 

“I don't know. Maybe it is faith? Maybe it is magic? Maybe this was just meant to be?” he replied and kissed the top of her head before he looked closely at some of the other things she had found. 

“If I get the job this will be the first project I'll be working on. We need some men to help with the walls, but this place. I should be able to fix and replace things here pretty easily. And maybe you could help recreate the small room above. Make it /our/ place here, just like it had been their place years ago,”

She smiled at the notion and nodded before she found a few broken arrow heads. 

“This, could you use this for the wedding rings? I mean they look like they were broken when they were taken out of the mold and never used, but the metal looks sorta okay, right?” she said, knowing only a little about metal.

He inspected the pieces of metal and nodded, making her smile.

“This will be perfect and there is a few other smaller pieces here that I can melt as well. But take the dagger and I'll take this and then we can go talk to your family and hide out here after,”

She nodded back and grabbed the dagger, before placing it on her hip, putting it on her belt. 

Leading the way again she lead him to the part of the castle that her family used and lived in. Opening the door they walked inside and was nearly tackled by a shaggy looking wolf, before they heard footsteps.

“SHAGGY DOG COME HERE!” they heard someone yell and the wolf looked over his shoulder and wagged once while she petted his head.

“Rickon, you need to bet better at this. How long have you had him?” she said as her brother came around the corner and stopped, looking at Gendry. 

“... There is a stranger..” he looked confused but she shook her head. 

“Gather the rest in the living room and but leave father to me. He is in his office, right?”

“Sure and yes...” her brother still looked confused but he ran off with Shaggy and then she took Gendry's hand again and walked up stairs till they reached a large door. 

She didn't knock and just walked in, spotting some grey hair hidden under stacks of paper.

“Dad?”

The grey hair raised an arm and waved, before a sleepy faced old man popped up and looked confused at her and Gendry. 

“Robert...” he said and she looked at Gendry, who looked as confused as she felt. 

“Name is Gendry sir. Robert was the father I never knew,” Arya looked up at him as he said that and then at her father who blinked and nodded. 

“Sorry lad, I guess falling asleep while looking at all of this isn't good for me. But what can I do for you?”

“Well father, I was wondering if Gendry could be the one who starts the rebuild of Winterfell. We have talked about it and he wants to do it the historical way and I'm pretty sure you won't regret it if we hire him,” she started and then her father blinked again and got up and over to them, clearly remembering something. 

“You were the lad who proposed to Arya, right. And you made a ring after. I clearly remember that part and...” and then her father looked at their hands and grabbed her other hand. 

“Was I a traditionalist I would have been pissed, but it looks as if the ring found its way to the right person. It just took a while. But you want to work for me lad?” 

“I do. This place needs a loving hand and I know enough about architecture to draw and patch together what we need to build. And I know a few people who know how walls were build back in the day. They all owe me so getting them up here should be easy. Also they usually don't take a ton for their work or time when they get to work on something cool and this. This is something cool. We just found a small hideout or rather Arya spotted a dagger and then she found it. We even have some weapons that should be from the time of the long night,” he said, still hyped over the fact that they had the daggers but at the same time also still super happy that he had Arya by his side. He was just having a few great days. 

“Show me the evidence,” and now her father was hyped as well.

Arya presented the dagger and he showed the old weapons, mentioning the fact that dragon glass hadn't really been found at Winterfell before that battle. Her father had agreed with that and then he had looked at the arrow heads that he wanted for the wedding rings. 

“This is garbage, old garbage, but still,” her father noted and both Gendry and Arya shook their heads. 

“If you will allow me then I would love to turn this into the wedding bands that we will use when she decide we are getting married,” he said and nodded at Arya who rolled her eyes. 

“She is a stubborn one, but use it, please. And you are hired. Now when do I get some grandchildren because Robb is to busy, Jon and Ygritt are trying, Sansa and Theon might never be together for long enough for them to have kids, Bran is buried in books and Rickon is Rickon and his mother wont let him date till he is 30...” and then Arya hit her fathers arm. 

“You will have non if you keep that up,” she said and glared at him, while Gendry couldn't help but smile proudly at her. 

Her father spotted this and smiled at them both.

“Gendry, you just come here Monday morning and we will start the process of rebuilding. I have been working on the project for years, but I never had the right team to start the whole thing. Maybe now is the time,” 

He nodded before both of them looked at Arya who just slowly shook her head. 

“I'm going to regret this. I'm never going to have him home am I...” and then both men shrugged and she sighed loudly. 

“But lets go down and get the screaming over and done with. Your mother is going to yell pretty loudly,” her father said and he felt Arya's hand slip into his. Parting his fingers she let hers slip in between his and then they followed her father downstairs to a living room where her family was gathered. 

Her father found his place next to her mother and then a man around his age waved to Arya. Theon. Then the man winked at him and yeah, must be Theon. 

The rest of her brothers were gathered, one with a red head by his side and the rest alone, while her sister stood next to Theon.

Arya had gripped his hand tighter when they entered the room and then everyone looked at them.

Gendry took a step closer to her and released her hand, an action that made her look up at him, but he got this. He wrapped his arm around her before he cleared his voice.

“Hello, I'm Gendry. I was here five years back and well, proposed to Arya back then, making her run away. The day she ran I used your old forges, the God's know how I managed to get them up and running. Anyway, I made a ring that day five years ago. 

The day before yesterday I got lost in the snow and she saved my life and yesterday morning the ring I made five years ago found its permanent home. Also I moved in to her home yesterday and I'll be starting to work on the reconstruction of Winterfell Monday.

That about sums it up right?” he said and looked down at Arya who looked at him. She was smiling, but also shaking her head slowly and holding in a laugh, so he just looked at her family and made her look as well. 

He family were in fifteen different stages of shock. Her father and Theon were fine but the rest. Dang! Trying hard not to laugh both Arya and him lasted two seconds and he had to hold her to make sure she didn't fall. 

Her mother was the first one to step over. She grabbed Arya's hand and looked at the ring and then placed a hand on her daughters forehead. 

“And you are sure you aren't sick. Did he do something to you? Does he know something and is holding it over your head?” 

He was a bit worried that her mother would think this badly of him, but Arya replied before he could.

“I'm fine, perfectly fine. And he knows everything. I don't keep secrets from him, because I know he won't tell. He is not that kind of man. He simply is a good guy who is praising me to much on a daily basis, but I'm not complaining,” he send her a look. 

“Yet, I'm not complaining yet,” she said and he kissed the top of her head. 

“I mean I am engaged to the most kind hearted and beautiful person I know so,” he shrugged and she poked his side, but smiled.

“See, he is a fool, but he has been adopted by Shireen so what can I do? And both Nymeria and Midnight don't hate him completely,” shaking his head she laughed and that made the rest of her family lighten up. 

He stayed right where he was while Arya took a step closer to him, so she could lean against him as her brothers and her sister came over and had a small chat with them. Robb and Jon both told him he was dead meat if he ever hurt her. 

Knowing he would never be able to hurt her anyway he simply smiled and then watched as her sister and mother went crazy with the wedding planing already. Everyone began to plot and plan and no one paid attention to them so Arya looked up a him and he followed her out a small secret door and then the walked home, being attacked by Shireen along the way. 

The End.


	2. Lost in the snow: 4 years earlier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So a little look back at the time they spend apart and where they were mentally one year after Arya had run away, leaving him after his proposal.

Arya crossed the deck as she made her way down to the room she shared with Yara. The last year had been amazing, but...

But he kept popping up. She would be looking at Yara, her glorious girlfriend and then would worry if Gendry was eating enough. And it was getting worse as time passed by. 

Sighing she looked at Yara who was sitting on the bed in the shirt she slept in. 

“You are going home, aren't ya?” she said and Arya climbed up next to her before she nodded. 

“I'm sorry. I wish I could give you every last part of me, but some bullheaded bastard has taken it already,” 

She was truly sorry, she wanted this and Yara was perfect. No really, she was. Her laughter and smile. How hard she was when they were out and how soft she could be when they were just them.

“He is the bloke you were running from, right?” Yara said and then she felt her arm wrap around her. 

“Tell me about him so I can kick his sorry ass if I ever meet him,” she continued and managed to make Arya smile. Leaning against her shoulder she sighed. 

“We meet when I was a kid. He is like five years older than me so I basically pissed him off for a while as we travelled together. It was a mess and I, silly little me, started to have a crush on him when I was like 13 and he was 18. We got separated and then meet up last year where two weeks of intense flirting culminated in me jumping him and him proposing to me...” she took a deep breath before she continued. 

“I got scared, turned him down, packed my bags and went to White Harbour where you found me. So it is my ass you should kick. He didn't do anything, not really. He just wanted to be with me,” she explained. 

Yara, being the angel she was, listened and then rubbed her arm.

“Sounds like you should have stayed and talked to him, but hey, I'm no complaining. I got to spend an amazing year with you, so no regrets. And also, I'm here till I get you in a car back home, and I will try and flirt with you if I swing by to piss off my dear brother. Flirt till I find what you have with that bastard,” she shook her head at Yara's words but looked up at her either way. 

Being kissed in that moment helped a little and being honest had helped a lot. She felt lighter and better about this, while at the same time less guilty. She wasn't cheating on Yara emotionally anymore, or maybe rather, Yara accepted her feelings, while still holding on to her and helping her. 

How she had been blessed enough to have two cool and sweet people in her life she had no clue, she was just happy that she had Yara now and that she had meet Gendry all those years ago. 

Fun thing was that her relationship with Yara got better after she had told her the truth. There was more flirting, more teasing and more alone time. Something she didn't complain about. Maybe it was because they knew the end was near and that made every moment matter more? Anyway, both did enjoy this last few weeks before they landed back in White Harbour.

Meanwhile in a small apartment in Kings Landing.

Gendry had come home from yet another long day at work and was standing in the shower, washing away the sweat of the day. Working where he could find work he was at an construction site at the moment, rebuilding old parts of the city with historical techniques. 

Standing under the cold water he was reminded of the North and well, the girl who had stolen his heart in two seconds flat.

He remembered travelling with her. She had been a pest to say the least, but she had been family even then. He had defended her and had beaten up some of the others for joking about hitting her. Not that she had needed help, he was just larger and looked more intimidating than she did. That was basically it. 

Yet it wasn't... He had known or rather he had a hunch back then that she had a crush on him. But before he could reject her, because of the large age gap, they were separated and then. Then they had meet up at Winterfell and she had just looked... He was still having a hard time processing her shoulder length, light pink, hair and that sparkle in her eyes.

He had never noticed how quiet she moved. Or how elegant and well postured she was. Sure he knew her and her personality, but he had never seen her as a woman, because she hadn't been before this. 

But she had been eighteen at the time they last saw each other. Her confidence as low as ever, but that hadn't stopped him from telling her more than once that she looked good. Truth is she looked stunning and that he loved her. 

He loved her for who she had been when they had first meet and for who she had become. He hated her low self esteem but loved the way she was confident in her skills. The pride she took in her abilities drew him straight to her. 

Stepping out of the shower he got dressed and laid down on his small bed. 

They had flirted like no one was watching and well, for the most parts no one was paying attention to them, giving them a bit of room to just be them. 

And then she had asked him about his previous conquests and he had been so surprised that he had to take a few moments before he could reply with one. And that wasn't even true. He had been on one blind date and it had been so bad that he had simply paid for her taxi home after 30 minutes. 

He remembered the next parts as if it was yesterday. She had been like a predator stalking a prey, closing in on him and then looking up into his eyes, saying some thing that basically boiled down to the fact that she trusted him and knew he wouldn't be a dick about being her first time.

She had then kissed him and it had been game over for him and his poor restrain. He had lost is self control and just focused on her and her reactions. He had noticed how she wanted to be in control and then he had let her do just that. He had let her push him to the ground and had then just done the one thing he could do in the situation. He had made love to her. 

His eyes had never left her, his touch had been gentle as she had jumped straight in without any experience, not that he was much better, but he had heard a bit from both male and female friends, so he knew a little. He had slowed it down just enough for it to, hopefully, become a good memory for them both. 

Laying flat on his back he remembered the weight of her and her scent. And then he reached out and grabbed something from his work pants. A small leather bag. Opening the draw strings he took out the content.

A small ring, made the day she had ran away. 

It had been a year and he was still holding on to it, not being able to let go of the ring or Arya. 

Four years later in the North:

“ _... The day before yesterday I got lost in the snow and she saved my life and yesterday morning the ring I made five years ago found its permanent home...” he said and looked down at Arya who looked at him. She was smiling, but also shaking her head slowly and holding in a laugh..._


	3. Lost in the snow: what happened next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we skip a few months of bliss and end up a few years ahead in the end.

It had barely been four months since he had been lost in the woods and had been saved by his fiancée. Four months of falling asleep or nearly passing out next to her or with her laying across his chest and four months of waking up and her being the first thing he saw. 

It had also been about a month of her starting to act a bit different and eating a bit differently... And so he had grabbed a few pregnancy tests and was planing on attacking her this morning. She was laying across his chest as always on this Monday morning. Since she worked in the huge parks she worked weekends, and that meant Monday and Tuesday had become their weekend. 

He felt her move and kissed the top of her head, receiving a small happy grunt back as she nuzzled into his arms and tried to hide from the fact that she had to move at some point. He wrapped himself around her till she sighed and he released her. Letting her get up he got up and walked over and grabbed his bag. 

“I have something for you,” he said and she turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. Then he handed the box to her and she had looked at it and then looked at him and then down again at the pregnancy test.

“Really?”

“You have been acting a little strange so yes, really,” he was being serious but he still just smiled.

“I'm not pregnant,” she protested and he crossed his arms and just looked at her.

“I'm pretty sure you are, but hey, if you are pregnant then I'll do anything you ask for today and tomorrow. No questions asked,” 

She rolled her eyes but then sighed.

“So I piss on a stick and then we wait?” 

He nodded and she shook her head before she walked to their bathroom, while he got a shirt on, just to pass the time. 

She came out again and he set a timer before she walked over to him, insecurities painted all over her face. He hugged her and wrapped his arms around her.

“Hey, we are gonna be fine, trust me,” he whispered and she probably rolled her eyes again, trying to play tough. 

“I'm not good at being affectionate...”

“Says the woman who loves her family more than they know and more than they will ever see. You are gonna be just fine. You had a good childhood and your parents are good role models, or better than my first few years in Kings Landing,” she looked up at him and shook her head slowly before they both jumped as the alarm went off. 

“I'm not gonna look first,” she said and he nodded, kissed the top of her head and then walked out to look. 

Two small, yet very visible lines had formed and he smiled. He had been right. Walking back to her he wrapped his arms around her and placed a hand on her stomach.

She let out a sigh and nodded.

“Guess who is gonna cook today? And take care of the wolfs,” she cracked a smile.

He had handed her the test and she didn't really believe that she, no they, were pregnant. They couldn't be, right? 

But she had taken the test... Walking out of the bathroom she got worried. What if she wasn't good enough? What if she wasn't meant to have children? What if?

But his words had brought her back, he was right. She was fine when it came to her family. She was fine when it was family. She was all good when she had to talk to family. And this would be family...

He went to look at the result and his smile had told her the result before his hand had been placed on her stomach. 

And then she started to smile for some stupid reason. She was just 23, engaged and pregnant, yet she was happy. She had never though she would be in this position. Never. But she had someone she trusted by her side so why the hell not. 

And she was happy, like stupidly happy. Even if they had their moments where he was being stubborn as shit and she was kicking and screaming she was still more happy than when she had been alone. 

Turning around in his arms she placed her arms around his neck and stood on her toes so she could kiss him. Pulling back she got an idea.

“Oh no...” he said as he spotted the look in her eyes and she wiggled her eyebrows.

“You haven't even heard the plan yet,” she pointed out and felt him pull her closer. 

“By the look on your face it is gonna be something extreme. Do you wanna give birth in a field or in a cabin?”

She shook her head, this was much worse.

“I'm gonna call the doctor while you cook breakfast and then,” 

He looked at her, clearly waiting for the point, but she was being overly dramatic on purpose so. 

“And then we plan our wedding so we are saying yes on the due date. That means I can't wear heels or a restrictive dress and I can eat anything I want,” 

“Or give birth on the morning,” he pointed out.

“We can get the Maester to come to the hospital, it shouldn't be an issue. Married while giving birth to our little girl,” she was pretty proud of her plan. It was foolproof and well, she wasn't against marrying while being about to burst. 

“You... This is gonna be a hell of a ride but also a planers nightmare. And you are saying it is a girl?” 

“For my mother and sister it is. As long as I get some pies for our feast and have my family there and I am marrying you then that is all I need. But then again, I'm simple and my family are... Well... Not? Also yup. She is a she, or that is my first hunch,”

He leaned his head back and laughed out loud while she placed her cheek against his chest and laughed a little with him.

“So doctor and then we tell your family before we run and hide till the wedding?” he said when he could finally breath and she nodded.

“That sounds like a plan, right?” looking up at him he leaned down and kissed her. Not willing to let this become one of those short kisses she held on to him for a few more seconds before she found her shorts and looked after him as he walked downstairs, letting in the wolfs and cooking breakfast. 

Calling her doctor she quickly explained what was going on and since it was her she got a spot a few hours later, giving her long enough to eat and clean. Taking a shower with Gendry after that was just a bonus. He always seemed to know what to say to make her feel less like a sack of potatoes and well, pretty. That and he was the best at washing her back, a job he took very serious, nearly as serious as he took the job that was showering her with affections. 

Letting the wolfs out for the day they took his old car to the office and here they did another test. While they waited she calculated back and they found her last period. Course Gendry was better at remembering this stuff, he had been the best in terms of her period, proving it when she had forgotten her pads two weeks after he had moved in.

He had left his work and had gotten her pads, knowing what kind without asking and getting an extra package for her closet at work. How she was this lucky was always a surprise. He was perfection and he wanted her? Didn't make any sense, but she wasn't gonna complain. 

She was indeed pregnant. She was prescribed a few things and then she just grabbed Gendry's hand while the next few appointments were made. Driving to get her supplements and a few snacks Gendry then drove them to Winterfell.

Telling her parents and siblings and then telling them of the plan they had went pretty well, considering they planned on marrying on what would become the first anniversary of their engagement. That day would also be the closest to their due date, a fact that drove her sister and mother slightly mad, while it made her father laugh for a few minutes.

The next few months flew by fast. Between doctors appointments, rebuilding the forges so he could make the wedding rings and keeping track of Arya and a new litter of pups they barely had time to breath. Yet everything was good, everything was great. He was good, she was good, the wolfs were good, the pups were great and all good nice homes, they even kept one for their little girl to play with when she arrived. Naming her after Arya's grandmother seemed to be a good idea and that meant their pup was Lyarra or Ly for short. They rarely said Nymeria's full name and more often than not just called her Nym, so doing the same with her pup was just logical. 

Making the rings became a slight issue because Arya started to spend more and more time with him and he wanted it to be a surprise so he had to wait till she napped or went inside to get food before he could pull the rings out. He worked fast and kept the rings deceivingly simple, yet he had spend hours upon hours on them to get the surface texture to be like three bark. Small groves, small dents mixed with smooth surface and then adding their names on the inside. 

One thing they had agreed on was the fact that he was gonna take her name. He had never really had a last name and that was fairly common. But she did have one and as a father of wolfs it just made sense. 

The day arrived and against all customs she had slept right next to him as always. He had brought them to Winterfell after a few hours of snuggling and a few kicks from their little girl. And then they had been separated against their will. She had to be dragged off by her mother and sister while her eldest brothers tried to drag him off.

But being him he was to strong and thus he stood till he couldn't hear her anymore before he followed the guys. A shower later he was playing with Shireen and Ly, who had scratched on the door. The rest looked at him like he was mad, while he was completely relaxed. He had the rings on a necklace around his neck to know exactly where they were at all times and he was marrying Arya, who was about to give birth to their first baby. 

“So you aren't nervous at all?” Jon asked and he shook his head.

“Why would I be nervous?” he replied and the rest looked at him.

“Because you are about to get married,” Theon looked at him, and he shrugged.

“I have lived like a married man for the last year. It is not like this changes the fact that she is sleeping in my arms or the fact that I am the one who makes coffee and tea in the morning,” he pointed out. 

“But there is so many girls in the world and you have been with her and who else?” Theon continued to pry. 

“I have been with her and no one else. When you find the right fit then it just seem wrong to keep looking,” looking up at the rest Jon cracked a smile and Robb laughed.

“You know what? At least we know he won't betray her ever. The poor boy has been in love with her for six years now and has never stepped out of line. That is pretty impressive, considering he was single for five of those years,” Robb said and went to pat his head.

He simply smiled and looked at the rings before he got his jacket and went to the Godswood. Standing under the heart tree he waited for his bride.

She had been dragged off and had been bathed. Her entire body had been washed by her mother and sister. And for once she hadn't resisted. She had watched as they had cut, filed and painted her nails, had watched as her hair had been dried and then braided. And then she had stepped into her dress.

She had become huge because of the pregnancy, like she was enormous. So her dress was an A-line fitted dress. Tight-ish around the chest, but not so tight that she started to lactate and then flaring out under her boobs. The neckline was relatively high, more because she didn't want the world to see her ladies than anything else. 

Her shoes were sandals, no heel and that was basically it. She was simple and comfortable, well as comfortable as a pregnant woman who was having small contractions could be. Patting her belly she prayed that the could get through the wedding, and by that she meant the say yes part, before she went into labour. 

Walking to the Godswood she meet up with her father who was all smiles. She placed her hand on his arm and then she was walked up to Gendry. 

The fool had seen her a few hours ago and now he was tearing up. She shook her head at him and then dried away a tear before the Maester started the ceremony. 

Gendry had just vowed to love her from this day and till the last of his days when she felt something. 

Then a small pool of water started to form below her as her water ran down her legs and she looked down before she looked at him. 

“Was that?” he asked, following her eyes and she nodded slowly. 

And then her family noticed and started to scream and panic, while she just smiled to him and he smiled back. 

“I am his and he is mine, from this day and till my last. Now, if you can speed up the last parts then we can go give birth to this giant baby,” she said and looked at the Maester who nodded and then they exchanged rings. A kiss later and she was picked up. 

“HEY! I do have legs, you know that right?” she poked Gendry as he walked towards the cars.

“And you do realize that I have /husband/ privileges, such as carrying you to the car and driving you to the hospital when you are in labour,”

She sighed but he was right. She had to let him do this. That and her legs were tired so... 

Her family still behaved like headless hens and were running around. This didn't really stop till she was in the hospital bed with Gendry by her side and ready to push. 

Everything went so fast. The wedding had been at 3 pm and now, moments before the next day arrived little Robin was born. She was screaming till she was placed on her fathers chest. She had given orders to the nurses to let Gendry hold her first. And then a few minutes later he handed their daughter to her.

She might have been crying but she didn't give a shit, she had Gendry and Robin and her family and that was all that mattered. 

It was ten years later. Ten years of screaming, laughing, kicking and tickling. Ten years of raising their growing family and working. Gendry had fixed Winterfell and was now working there doing metal work for movies and medieval nerds. She would spend time there as well, helping bring the place to life, taking the place of the legendary hero of Winterfell with her bow, her arrows and sword fighting. 

This was just another morning. Just an ordinary morning on their day off. It was school vacation and so all their four kids were home and should be asleep. 

Should be. 

She was laying on Gendry as always, curled up on his chest, his arms around her and her smiling as he mumbled in his sleep. 

Then she heard the door open and small feet rush inside, before the door closed with a click. She poked Gendry who opened his eyes slightly and then they were attacked. 

She grabbed the two smallest and wrestled them under the blankets while Gendry did the same for their eldest. Tickling an kisses were spread equally and evenly before the four finally laid still and tried to catch their breaths.

“You do know that no one can sneak up on your mother, right?” he had asked and then a collective moan had left the kids. 

She laughed and looked at them all. By the Gods she love them all and by the Gods she was lucky. 

Leaning over she kissed their heads and Gendry's cheek, before she laid back down and sighed. 

“This will have to stop for a few months, you know,” she said and the kids looked at her, while Gendry smiled. 

“Why?” Robin asked.

“Because I'm pregnant again, with a baby sister or brother to all of you, so I have to be careful, just like I was when I carried each and every last one of you,” 

And with that the kids went wild again, but they only jumped on their father, making her laugh so hard she cried. 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leaving our lovely family here, happy, ever growing and ready to take on the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I'm going to do a few extra chapters of this one. I have one planed that involves taking a look back and one from the time after this moment. They should hopefully be smaller arks but who knows with me.


End file.
